


The Accident

by chaosruby



Series: The God King [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Bandits & Outlaws, Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Childbirth, Children, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shock, Trapped In A Closet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You and Troy had been in a sexual relationship for quite some time, but never had either of you imagined that you would end up pregnant.**added an extra chapter on 18/10/20
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Female Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Series: The God King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a lil 3 part fic. chapter 2 is in the works right now, it should be up soon
> 
> i turn 21 this weekend and i don't feel like an adult oops

Troy Calypso was a mystery to you. Behind closed doors, he was kind, vulnerable and almost loving (when he wasn't violently fucking you) but yet he was a sarcastic, threatening and quite frankly evil when in front of an audience. Both him and his sister put on a grand show, gaining followers upon followers to help them get to the great vault. Torture and murder were their go-to ways of control and yet, Troy had never tried to hurt you.

Out of all the times you had gone to see him, he was just a normal young adult. Obsessed with sex, yes, but on most occasions it was almost like you were in a relationship. The cuddles, the kisses and the sweet words were something that you adored, even if you knew deep down that they might not be real. Troy made you feel special, like you're the only girl in the world. Unfortunately, you knew it could all change when you tell him what you had recently discovered.

You couldn't stop yourself. You pulled open the door to the nearest porta potty, slamming it closed before proceeding to vomit your insides out into the dirty toilet bowl. One thing you hated about bandits, is that they never cleaned these damn things. It was filthy, and now even more so as you continued to be sick. 

For the last few weeks you had been ill every morning. The first few days had been like a normal sickness and you'd assumed it would pass after a little while, until it continued on. This caused you to panic. There was no such thing as a pregnancy test on Pandora, you had no real way of telling whether your suspicion was true. You opted to weigh yourself every day, measuring your tummy each morning and night, only to find yourself getting ever so slightly fatter. There was no denying the extreme nervousness at the idea that you could be pregnant, and the fear that bubbled inside when you realised the father could only be the God King himself.

You cleaned yourself up as best you could, wiping all of the vomit from your face and standing up before the mere smell made you do it all over again. You flushed it away, trying not to gag. You pulled your tin of mints out of your pocket, tossing a few into your mouth to help freshen up, then left the smelly box. As soon as you left, a psycho dashed in immediately after. You were extremely glad you'd got there first.

Continuing your journey to Troy's home, that was attached to the cathedral, you found yourself questioning what you were about to do. His reaction was almost definitely going to be bad. Would he kill you? You didn't want this either!

As you dragged yourself up the stairs to his room, you could feel yourself shaking with dread. He'd notice sooner or later and there was no point delaying the inevitable. All you could do was hope that things would go better than you thought.

You knocked on the door.

"Piss off, Tyreen!" Troy growled, "I'm not in the mood, alright?"

"Uh, it's me," You called out, "can we talk for a bit?"

You instantly regretted talking. If he's in a mood already, who knows how he will react! His footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, and it was soon flung open. Troy ushered you in, closing the door behind you quickly and locking it. You walked in and sat on the edge of his bed, unable to look at him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He questioned, coming to sit next to you.

Troy placed his arm around your shoulders. You had to stop yourself from crying. You had to be brave.

"I'm pregnant." You blurted out, squeezing your eyes closed in anticipation for his reaction. 

His body went stiff next to you, and for the next few minutes everything was silent. You opened your eyes slowly to glance next to you. He was staring at you iintensely. Glaring, almost.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Troy demanded, his voice low.

"I wish I was," You wailed, letting yourself cry, "I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't want this to happen either!"

He stood up, pacing around the room. He appeared to be thinking and freaking out at the same time. You didn't know whether to run out of the room or stay seated. 

Troy seemed to stop, almost looking as though he was ready to speak, before starting to pace once again. It was as though he was trying to find the right thing to say. Eventually, he did.

"You need to leave." He stated, simply.

"Leave? Do you mean-"

"Leave here. Go and live somewhere else." He spoke, his tone stern. 

"Troy, I have nowhere to go, this is my home!" You choked out, "I can't raise a child on my own on Pandora, I-"

"JUST GO!" He roared, adding a quiet 'please' before turning away from you as he waited for you to leave.

"I'm sorry." You whispered as you rushed past him, leaving him to be alone. 

You ran home as fast as you could, raiding all of your shelves and cupboards for all the essentials you may need to try and survive on your own. Two guns attached to your hips, a backpack full of food and water and one spare change of clothes. You debated on whether to take your echo, finally leaving it on your bed before you left. 

Without one look in the direction of Troy's home, you stormed out of the camp. You jumped into an empty vehicle and drove off immediately, without seeing Troy leaning against the gate watching you leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've raised a beautiful son for the last 5 years, even though he constantly reminds you of Troy.

You found refuge in an old abandoned camp that used to belong to the Skull Smashers clan. They were taken out by the Children of the Vault long ago, and it was somewhere you had hoped was safe. 

And you were right. After some cleaning up, the place was home. 

Your bump grew and eventually you gave birth. You had no experience with child birth, but your instincts and small bouts of knowledge got you through it. Even through your exhaustion, you brought your son into the world. You named him Gabriel, because he was your angel. 

It was strange not having much contact with the world. The last five years had been crazy. You'd watched your son grow from a baby to a toddler, he could now talk and walk. He had a right little attitude and the thing that made you hurt the most, was that he was the spitting image of Troy. You hadn't seen him since the day you left and you didn't know whether you ever wanted to again. 

"Mummy!" 

You laughed as you ran after your son as he zoomed around the room clad only in his underwear. 

"You can't catch me!" He yelled, giggling.

You soon scooped him up into your arms, making him squeal with laughter. You carried him over to the bed, continuing to help him put on the rest of his clothes. 

"And I was going to let you out to play on the swing today..." You teased.

"What!" He cried out, "I'm sorry, mummy!"

"It's okay, I forgive you," You grinned at him, poking his little nose gently, "I'll let you play when I've made us breakfast."

Gabriel waited patiently in his seat at the small round dining table you had scavenged a few years ago, watching you pour cereal into two bowls. You tipped in a little milk, before placing the food down on the table and sitting down yourself. 

"Eat up baby, then you can go out and play whilst mummy picks the vegetables for dinner tonight!" You smiled, watching him devour his breakfast. 

For years of being on your own, carrying a child around as you scavenged around Pandora for seeds to grow your own food, clothes for you both to wear and other essentials, you had become quite accustomed to your new life. It was peaceful, nothing like the constant events filled with blood and murder at the Children of the Vault camp you left behind. You were glad that Troy had ordered you to leave, even if you were heartbroken - your little boy had filled your heart with love again anyway. 

You placed the now empty bowls into the sink, ready for you to clean later on in the day. The sun was shining down on you as you opened the door, Gabriel already rushing through before you could open it fully. It made you smile as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, all the way to the small play area you had fixed up for him. You had set it up opposite your small garden, so you could always keep your eye on him as he played. So you grabbed your basket by the door and got to work. The quicker you plucked the vegetables from the ground, the quicker you could spend some quality time with your son. 

Gabriel's giggles was the only sound that filled your ears, until you started to feel ever so slightly uneasy. Your camp was heavily protected, with high fences, electric panels and constantly locked gates. You even had an old lightly damaged hyperion turret that you had rewired to keep you both safe. Every time Gabriel swung away from you, you listened carefully for any sounds by the fence beside your garden. 

The smallest clink of metal against metal made your head spin and you dropped the basket on the floor, it's contents spilling onto the ground. You dashed to pick up your son, yanking him from the swing before going back into the safety of your home. You placed him down as gently as you could in your panicked state, trying to stay calm.

"It's another drill, baby," You smiled at him, "do you remember what to do?"

"The closet!" He grinned, "And not to come out unless you get me!"

"Good boy, now go on!" You shooed him away from the door before you bolted it shut.

Gunshots could be heard and you cringed, hurrying to join your son in the closet. It was going to be hard for you to keep him quiet, especially when he isn't used to your safety drill being real. You had to be as calm as possible.

You closed the closet doors after you crouched inside, seeing your son hugging his knees in the corner. You sat next to him, pulling him onto your lap to keep him calm. He tried to speak but you pushed your finger to your lips, shushing him. He nodded silently at your request, turning to face you and burying his face into your clothes. 

The gunshots soon stopped but you waited silently for any more signs of movement. You hoped they had backed off, but of course, people on Pandora rarely give up if they find something they want. You could hear the banging as the intruder tried to break down your locked front door. Gabriel had begun to whimper, clearly realising something was wrong. You held him tightly with one arm, reaching over to open a discarded ammo box next to you both. Inside was a loaded pistol, and you clutched it in your hand. 

The door eventually became weak and crashed to the floor, you had to place your hand over Gabriel's mouth to keep him from making any noise as footsteps could be heard making their way through your little home. You couldn't risk whispering loving words to your little boy in case the bandit heard you, so you kissed his head repeatedly. 

The footsteps became louder, they were right outside the closet door now. You aimed the pistol in front of you, ready to shoot. The doors opened.

"T-troy?" You stuttered out in shock. 

Troy didn't say a word. He looked down at you, then at the boy cuddled into your chest. He looked lost. You, on the other hand, kept your weapon aimed - unsure of his intentions. 

"Back up." You ordered, gesturing with your pistol, "Is there anyone else with you?"

"No." Troy replied, following your orders immediately by stepping back towards the other side of your bedroom. 

"Hey, shh, shh," You cooed to your son, wiping his tears with your thumb, "everything is going to be okay, baby."

"Do you promise, mummy?" Gabriel's little lips trembled as tears continued to stream from his eyes.

"I promise," You smiled at him, "now let's get out of here, yeah?" 

Gabriel sheepishly crawled out of the closet, with you following shortly after. He held onto your leg tightly as you stood opposite Troy. 

"Long time no see..." Troy attempted to joke, although his tone was almost sad.

"Who do you think you are? Breaking in here and scaring the hell out of my son?" You growled at him, "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you! Go on!" 

"Because..." He sighed deeply, "I know I deserve it, but please, just listen, I-"

"No, get out of here!" You screamed.

"I've been watching you, I followed you here when you left!" Troy admitted, his voice loud, "I've been making sure you were both safe. I didn't abandon you, not fully, I've spent the last 5 years plucking up the courage to finally come and see you - the both of you - and I know I will never be able to make it up to you, but please I can't bare it anymore."

"I want you to leave." You demanded.

"No, please-" You cut Troy off.

"Come back tomorrow when I am calm and ready to talk, if you're serious about this you'll return - then we'll know the truth." You hissed, throwing the gun to the floor and picking up Gabriel, resting him on your hip. 

"If that's what you want."

Troy sounded defeated, but made his way to leave. He stopped at the door, looking back to see you had followed him out giving him a cold stare. 

"I love you. The both of you." He said quietly, but loud enough for you to hear. 

You stayed quiet as he left the camp entirely. 

"Who was that?" Gabriel whispered to you quietly, his hands gripping your clothes tightly so that you wouldn't let him go.

You closed your eyes. You were dreading this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously i have dragged it out so bad but i didn't think i could do it justice in two parts, so now a part 3 is in the works!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy does come back the next day, and you introduce him to his son.

Last night as Gabriel asked who Troy was, you couldn't bring yourself to tell the truth. It was horrible lying, especially when you had taught your little boy to never tell a lie, but you didn't even know if Troy would ever come back again. You were angry that he scared you both like that, yet also relieved that it hadn't been a serious threat. You could've been dead right now if it had been anyone else and that scared you more than anything. 

You had told Gabriel that Troy was an old friend of yours and that was all you could manage. The little boy could sense how upset you were and decided to keep quiet after that, even though his natural instinct of being curious was destroying him. He wanted to know what was going on. 

Luckily for him, he would soon know as Troy returned to your home just after sunrise the very next day. He had two bandits in tow, who had spare parts and some tools to fix the damage he had caused the night before. So whilst they got to work, you knew you had to invite him in to talk even though you wished he would just sort out the mess he made and leave. You sat Troy down at your dining table and you leaned against the kitchen counter. Your son was still asleep - thankfully. 

You sighed, "I didn't think you'd come back today. I don't know what to say."

"Of course I came back," Troy scoffed, "things are changing on Pandora. I can't leave you and our son here, we need to leave."

"Woah, hold up," You frowned, "you had plenty of time to come and see us, but you only do it now because you're leaving Pandora? What makes you think I would ever go with you?"

Troy's attitude hadn't changed, and yet even seeing him after all this time you still felt some kind of love for him. You were never together officially, but he treated you so nicely most of the time. Everything was so messed up. You couldn't believe he had just walked in here expecting you both to pack up and leave with him. 

"Because you love Gabriel and you want to keep him safe," He replied, "Listen, the planet itself is a vault, you both need to come with me to be safe. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you told me to leave?" You whispered, looking down at the ground.

Troy stood abruptly, taking the few short steps it took to stand in front of you. You were full of so many emotions, you were on the verge of bursting into tears. So when Troy's hand landed on your shoulder, you couldn't help but sob. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you to give you a tight hug. He kissed your hair and held you close until you finally hugged him back, tears still falling. 

"Mummy?" A small tired voice could be heard, "Are you okay?"

Gabriel let out a small yawn as he shuffled over to where you and Troy stood. You quickly moved away from Troy, ducking under his arms to scoop your little boy up. He had woken up a little bit more now that he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was looking at you with a worried expression.

"Gabriel look, I'm fine, see?" You held onto him tightly with one arm whilst using your other hand to wipe away the tears. 

"I did the wrong thing," Troy spoke softly as he came up behind the two of you, "let me make it right now. I was stupid then but I'm here and ready to fix everything. I swear."

You could see Gabriel looking directly up at Troy, so you spun around so you could see him too. You looked between the two boys, even more aware of their similarities now that they were both in front of you. You took a deep breath. 

"Hey baby," You smiled at Gabriel, "this is Troy. Do you remember him? From yesterday?"

"Yeah... you said he was your old friend?" Gabriel said curiously, "Why is he making you cry, mummy?"

"T-troy is..." You almost couldn't bring yourself to say it, "Troy is your daddy."

"Wow. Really!" Gabriel seemed happy at the news. 

You were surprised at how well he was taking it in. He stayed in your arms as he started to ask Troy millions of questions, ranging from his siren tattoos to how the two of you had met.

"I met your mum at my camp. She joined us after a raid and I always wanted her around, I loved seeing her," Troy's eyes were on yours, "but I was mean. And I'm sorry." 

The story went through one of Gabriel's ears and out the other as he screamed, "So are you going to live with us now!"

"No baby," You laughed, "we're going to live with him." 

Troy smiled at you but you looked up at him seriously, "But if you do anything stupid, we come straight back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this basically turned into a crack fic but i'm not even mad. it's kinda cute


	4. A Cheeky Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cheeky cheeky insert after months of being inactive bc i just fucking lOVE TROY UGH

"Trust me, we don't need a technical. Just take my hand," Troy begged, his hand outstretched.

You had Gabriel on your hip, staring at the man in front of you with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel had his favourite toy in his hands, oblivious to his surroundings. You shook your head, refusing to take his offer.

"I don't care how long it takes to get there by car, Troy, but I don't trust this weird power you've... acquired," You spoke confidently, standing your ground, "if you give me co-ordinates, we can meet you there, I-"

"We have to be quick," He then insisted, "just take my hand and I promise it will be fine."

"You promise?" You looked into his eyes.

"I promise." Troy replied.

You lifted your free arm, slipping your hand into his gently. His skin was warm and your hands fit together perfectly, even after the years you had been apart. Troy quickly enveloped you and Gabriel in an embrace before a weird feeling almost electrocuted your body. You held Gabriel tight to your chest as your vision was clouded by flashes of red, your mind completely disorientated. 

Eventually the feeling went away and your vision cleared. Your jaw dropped open in shock when you saw the Holy Broadcast Centre in front of you. Gabriel let out a loud shriek, followed by floods of tears. You quickly went into mum mode, tucking his toy under your arm so you could help dry your son's face. 

"You could have warned me!" You screamed at Troy over Gabriel's wails, "did you even consider how our son would feel after being through that? Being transported half way across Pandora in such a horrific way! You promised!"

Your upset tone made Gabriel's cries even louder, and you didn't even think that could have been possible. Troy looked around at the bandits watching the scene. His first reaction wasn't one you were going to like, but he didn't know what else to do. 

Troy's arms wrapped themselves around you and Gabriel once again, phasewalking the three of you to the comfort of his room. The shock hit you again, but this time with the added anger you had with Troy for doing it again AND the nostalgia you were feeling being in Troy's room once again. It hadn't changed in 5 years.

But the nostalgia feeling ended quickly. You charged over to the bed, tucking Gabriel into the sheets to help calm him, his toy beside him. You stroked his hair a few times, his tears and sobs eventually coming to an end. 

"Mummy.." Gabriel whimpered, his red from all of the crying. 

"Shh, baby," You cooed, "you're all safe now, tucked up in daddy's bed. It's time for a nap, you've really tuckered yourself out with all that crying!"

You kissed his forehead gently before giving him a small smile as you turned away. Your smile fell as you saw Troy just standing there watching. You pointed to the door as your stormed past him, indicating for him to leave with you. 

"We'll be just outside, angel!" You called out softly, resisting the urge to slam the door out of annoyance at Troy.

Before you could explode and scream various curse words at him, Troy's placed his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. He pressed his lips against yours and you couldn't even bring yourself to struggle, you kissed him as passionately as you could. When you both pulled away naturally, it didn't take you long to get back to the reason you'd asked him out here in the first place.

"Troy!" You whispered angrily, "what the fuck was that?"

"It doesn't matter now babe, we're here and all in one piece. Tomorrow we're going to Nekrotafeyo and the 3 of us will be safe. I told you the plan last night, don't be angry with me." His eyes softened as he looked down at you.

"Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me anymore, it's been 5 years remember! I'm grateful that you're back and want us to be in your life, but I'm not playing your stupid games, Troy. Never, and I mean NEVER, put Gabriel through that weird phasewalking shit again unless we have to. And I hope that's not how we're getting to Nekrotafeyo tomorrow!" You exploded, rambling on and on - and Troy listened to every word, nodding along to show his understanding. 

"I know it's been 5 years. I'm going to make it up to the both of you. Let's just relax, Gabriel can have a nap and then we can get something to eat and rest up for tomorrow?" Troy suggested. 

You nodded at his suggestion, not apologising your your outburst because you seriously believed he deserved it. 

It wasn't until later at dinner, watching Troy laugh and care for your son that you started to feel guilty. He really was trying. Gabriel had calmed down completely after his brief nap and was now chowing down on luxurious food that you would never have been able to provide for him. 

"This vegetable here has been specially imported from a moon named Eden-6 and the fish? That comes from Junpai-7!" Troy gushed pointing at the various things on his son's plate, "One day I'll take you to all these planets, so you can explore the universe!"

"And mummy too?" Gabriel grinned, taking a bite of his food.

"Of course," Troy turned his head to you with a charming smile on his face, which flooded you with love, care... and even more guilt.

Once dinner was finished, with even you being amazed by the food and Troy's stories, the three of you made your way back to the bedroom. You hadn't encountered Tyreen yet which concerned you slightly, but you pushed it to the back of your mind as you focused on Troy with your son. He was racing Gabriel up the stairs. Watching Troy pretend to be slow and out of breath was making you laugh, and Gabriel's laughter was also contagious. 

When you made it back to Troy's bedroom, you helped Gabriel into some pyjamas before sorting yourself out. You didn't bring anything with you, but Troy had everything you needed - even things that you had left behind when you had fled. How could you be mad at him now? He must've kept these things here for years.

You opened his closet door and got changed behind it to shield yourself from the boys in the room. You heard a few thuds and soon came out from your make-shift changing room to see Troy and Gabriel sitting up, waiting for you in bed. 

Troy had taken off his metal arm for the night, doing his best to answer all the questions Gabriel had about his father only having one arm.

"Gabriel, that's enough." You said as you climbed into bed next to them.

"Yeah buddy," Troy smiled, "it's time for bed!"

"But I'm not tired!" Gabriel pouted, "I want to talk to daddy!"

"Well little fella, you can talk to me tomorrow," He poked his son's belly each time he spoke, tickling him, "and the day after that, and the day after that..."

"Forever?" Gabriel giggled at his tummy being tickled. 

"Forever, yeah." Troy smiled, looking up to meet your eyes.

After a small yawn and a series of goodnight wishes, Gabriel was soon fast asleep. This left you and Troy sitting in silence, the only noise being the breathing of the little boy laying between you. 

"Hey... I'm sorry about earlier."

Troy chuckled, "Don't be. I expected it."

You scoffed at his statement, making him laugh more. You shushed him with a small smile, looking down at your son. 

"I'm the one that should be sorry." Troy whispered after a few more moments of silence.

You didn't really know how to respond, instead opting to reach over and carress his cheek gently. As Troy opened his mouth to speak again, you spoke over him. 

"You said earlier that the 3 of us will be safe. That's all that matters to me now." 

You leaned over as best as you could without hurting or waking Gabriel, to kiss Troy goodnight. The three of you looked picture perfect as you slept, dreaming about the journey you all had tomorrow and how life on the new planet would be like.

You had no idea what was in store for your little family, but... the 3 of you will be safe. 


End file.
